Chibeari
by stormbreaker25
Summary: this a story of romance and action it will include some new characters but mostly the same people where a mysterious monster attacked the camp and challenges Annabeth to a battle but the main character of the story is Percy so if you love Percy story please read and comment
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys or girls reading this story please review and tell me what you like and did not like about this story and if you did not like this story please tell me why it would help me in the future and this is my first story so please go easy on me thank you.

Chapter one

 **Percy pov**

He was sitting in the seat at the Colosseum remembering what happened that fateful day with the seven and nico with him when he saw a flash of red and pink appear in front of him when Aphrodite and Hestia standing there with sad faces.

 _Previously_

It was a normal day at camp it has been three years after the death of Gaea and for once in his life he was at peace. He was sitting on the beach looking out at the lake and remembered the first time that he was here. Then out of no where and alarm rang and they all found themselves running all the place wondering why it rang then we all ran for the barrier. "what is happening" he said in shock. "somebody said that a huge monster that no body has seen appeared at the front of the camp" said a small girl from the back of the crowd said he recognized this girl see was blond and very pretty it was a girl named Leona daughter of Hermes. He finally made his way to the front of the crowd to see Annabeth, Leo, piper, Jason, and Nico there in full battle armor he was surprised to see him there because Nico rarely comes to the camp and if he does that is bad news for them. He walked up to them and said "what it is Nico I am guessing that you know what happened or what this monster is" he said but the face of Nico chilled him to the bone because there on the face of he prince of the underworld was terror and pain in his eyes and face. Nico finally replied and said "this monster coming is never see by the likes of demigods here only hades knows of it being alive. It came for Tartarus it self leaved there its entire life always trying to get to the surface it took kronos and Tartarus himself to hold him back, but this monster is learning and adapting and finally broke free of their trap by making itself invisible and escaping". Everyone just stood there silent by the words of the ghost king only to be broken by the sound of millions of screams we all looked around to see that the sound came from the monster.

When I saw the monsters face every part of my body wanted to run in the opposite direction it took all the power I had to not run away. I looked over to see that everybody was terrified some people did run mostly Demeter and Aphrodite children, but they were not good fighters to begin with, so we were not mad or disappointed in them. I shouted out to the rest "stay strong and do not break the formation" but I doubted that I sounded brave and happy. Then the monster charged at us but when it got a foot away from us it shrunk down to the size of a human and it spoke "hello most of you do not know who I am my official name is Chibeari, but you may call me what you want, you might know my children the chimera and the Charybdis. I do not want to fight all of you just one, the daughter of the one that helped trap me I think that her name is Annabeth chase." After that I was furious with him and with all the bravery in my heart I said, "my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, twice savior of Olympus, bane of giants, and killer of Gaea and you will not touch her". All I got as a response was a chuckle then he said "I know who you are and honestly I kind of admire you and your wins, but I will only fight the daughter of Athena, if she wins I will go back to Tartarus peacefully but if she loses she dies and nobody can intervene with are match". I did not like the rules of the agreement but I had to respect a challenge to Annabeth and I do not want to argue with a ancient monster from Tartarus.

We all agreed with the terms even thought nobody wanted to but the monster was not asking he would kill all of us just to get to Annabeth. we got to teleport all of us to the Colosseum but this time it was more clean and new he must of saw that we saw and he said "we went back in time to the first battle of the Colosseum we must watch this battle first then we will battle daughter of Athena or will you like me to call you be you name either works for me" she replied " Annabeth please". He smiled then returned to watching the fight so eventually I noticed something interesting about the fighters they looked my dad and Zeus. I asked my question and he said "yes that is the gods fighting but they get returned to there thrones if they loss".

to be continued

please review and wait for the next chapter


	2. chapter one redo

disclaimer: I do not own some of these characters they belong to the author of Percy Jackson

Hey guys or girls reading this story please review and tell me what you like and did not like about this story and if you did not like this story please tell me why it would help me in the future and this is my first story so please go easy on me thank you.

Chapter one

 **Percy pov**

He was sitting in the seat at the Colosseum remembering what happened that fateful day with the seven and Nico with him when he saw a flash of red and pink appear in front of him when Aphrodite and Hestia standing there with sad faces.

 _Previously_

It was a normal day at camp it has been three years after the death of Gaea and for once in his life he was at peace. He was sitting on the beach looking out at the lake and remembered the first time that he was here. Then out of nowhere and alarm rang and they all found themselves running all the place wondering why it rang then we all ran for the barrier. "what is happening" he said in shock. "somebody said that a huge monster that nobody has seen appeared at the front of the camp" said a small girl from the back of the crowd said he recognized this girl see was blond and very pretty it was a girl named Leona daughter of Hermes. He finally made his way to the front of the crowd to see Annabeth, Leo, piper, Jason, and Nico there in full battle armor he was surprised to see him there because Nico rarely comes to the camp and if he does that is bad news for them. He walked up to them and said "what it is Nico I am guessing that you know what happened or what this monster is" he said but the face of Nico chilled him to the bone because there on the face of the prince of the underworld was terror and pain in his eyes and face. Nico finally replied and said "this monster coming is never see by the likes of demigods here only hades knows of it being alive. It came for Tartarus itself leaved there its entire life always trying to get to the surface it took kronos and Tartarus himself to hold him back, but this monster is learning and adapting and finally broke free of their trap by making itself invisible and escaping". Everyone just stood there silent by the words of the ghost king only to be broken by the sound of millions of screams we all looked around to see that the sound came from the monster.

When I saw the monsters face every part of my body wanted to run in the opposite direction it took all the power I had to not run away. I looked over to see that everybody was terrified some people did run mostly Demeter and Aphrodite children, but they were not good fighters to begin with, so we were not mad or disappointed in them. I shouted out to the rest "stay strong and do not break the formation" but I doubted that I sounded brave and happy. Then the monster charged at us but when it got a foot away from us it shrunk down to the size of a human and it spoke "hello most of you do not know who I am my official name is Chibeari, but you may call me what you want, you might know my children the chimera and the Charybdis. I do not want to fight all of you just one, the daughter of the one that helped trap me I think that her name is Annabeth chase." After that I was furious with him and with all the bravery in my heart I said, "my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, twice savior of Olympus, bane of giants, and killer of Gaea and you will not touch her". All I got as a response was a chuckle then he said, "I know who you are and honestly I kind of admire you and your wins, but I will only fight the daughter of Athena, if she wins I will go back to Tartarus peacefully but if she loses she dies and nobody can intervene with are match". I did not like the rules of the agreement, but I had to respect a challenge to Annabeth and I do not want to argue with an ancient monster from Tartarus.

We all agreed with the terms even though nobody wanted to, but the monster was not asking he would kill all of us just to get to Annabeth. we got to teleport all of us to the Colosseum but this time it was more clean and new he must of saw that we saw and he said "we went back in time to the first battle of the Colosseum we must watch this battle first then we will battle daughter of Athena or will you like me to call you be you name either works for me" she replied " Annabeth please". He smiled then returned to watching the fight so eventually I noticed something interesting about the fighters they looked my dad and Zeus. I asked my question and he said, "yes that is the gods fighting but they get returned to their thrones if they loss". as I continued to watch the fight I saw that my father was not truly fighting just playing with Zeus, but Zeus was fighting at full strength so why does my father not beat him. at the end of the fight Zeus won because he had to win, or the other gods would probably not follow him if he lost but I still did not understand why dad did not beat him. "all right that was a fun little fight now we fight Annabeth in front of all the gods and all of these people here to watch you die" he chuckled out. my anger was rising by the minute with this guy he was so cocky and annoying. when they got to the arena they got out their weapons and started.

 **Annabeth pov**

I tried to work on his speed because of his size he cannot be that fast right but then in a blink of an eye he was right in front of me swinging down at my head. I moved just in time to get out of the way of the sword but that did not stop him for a moment he just kept on swinging at me I tried to get behind him but he just kept on swinging at the floor now then he stopped he dropped his sword and ran a me with basing speed he kicked me in the stomach I flew all the way to the wall and he was right there standing behind me with his sword jabbing at me.

 **Percy pov**

the monster had blazing speed the could match Hermes in a race then it ended the match ended with a sword to the neck he pulled it out and she dropped to the ground like a rock. " noooo!" I screamed and ran at her the monster had a hint of relief in his eyes and then disappeared in a flash of red and all that was there was his sword and a dead Annabeth lying there lifeless. when I got to the arena a was beat by a blur of grey and noticed that it was Athena when I got to the body I saw a face of sadness then anger and rage on Athena. she shrieked at me "you let her die, it is your fault" then she flashes her and the body to Olympus with me and the seven just standing there then he sat there remembering what just happened that fateful day when a flash of pink and red came out of nowhere and I saw sad faces on the goddess Aphrodite and Hestia

 _now_

" aunt Hestia what are you doing here" I said. "I came to see how you are doing and that we came to take you back to your time now please take my hand you to" she said holding here hand out to the seven and then we got flash back at camp to see that everything there was different.

to be continued

please review and wait for the next chapter


	3. please bear with me

Hey guys I am new at this so I just needed to know how to post another chapter and not make a new story cool I will post today if possible.


End file.
